Of Rescuers and Toddlers
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Mewtwo has been working on an invention, but as soon as he leaves it for one minute, Light, Warrior Kitty, Bryone, Frost, and Lauren get a hold of it. The device is not yet complete, so what happens when they accidentally activate it? They were turned into eggs. Until Mewtwo can turn them back into teens, Mighty, Lilac, Bryanna, and the Smashers have to care for the baby Rescuers.
1. The Screw Up

**Oh sweet fudge sticks...**

**Hey guys! Warrior Kitty here! Okay, I randomly got the idea for this story, and I thought it was both cute and hilarious! So, I had to make this a reality! In fact, I actually got this idea by thinking about a story of mine that I deleted last year. Anyway, now before we start, I just wanna get this out there. No, this story is ****_not _****tying into the timeline of the "Smash Rescuers" series. I think it wouldn't be too logical that we went from being separated by an enormous explosion of psychic energy in a destroyed world of Nintendo and reality, to the Rescuers messing around with Mewtwo's stuff at the Smash Mansion and turning into babies. So this is just a side story made for fun, it does not tie in with the main series. **

**Okay, now let us read this story that will be filled with hilarity and adorableness! Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: The Screw Up

A dim light glowed through the entire dark room. The blinds were closed and the lights were off, except for one desk lamp. Many papers and parts of machines littered the floor as the figure of a Pokemon sat at a desk where the lamp was. He had tools in his hands and he was tinkering with some sort of device, his deep purple eyes narrowed in concentration as sweat trickled slowly down his forehead. This Pokemon was Mewtwo.

As of now, the legendary was working on a project that he and Mr Johnson, a teacher from the real world, had been studying and working on for a long time. As of now, the Noctowl was out to get more suppllies that they would need while he worked on the device as much as he could. After a long moment of silence that stretched through the room, Mewtwo put his tools down and sat up. He had finished putting the device together as much as he could; it was nearly complete. All he had to do was wait for Mr Johnson to return with the last supplies then they could complete. However, if this device were to get into the wrong hands, it could cause a lot of problems, so the legendary knew he had to make sure that none of the other Smashers, especially the irresponsible ones, will get a hold of it. But, he didn't have to worry too much about that. He and Mr Johnson had kept this project of their's to themselves, so no one else should know. As long as the device stayed in the room, no problems should arise.

Mewtwo wiped the sweat from his head and gave a relaxed smile. He should take a break and grab a drink. After all, he had been working on this project the entire morning and the past couple days, he deserved a rest. With that, Mewtwo got up and walked to the door to his room. He exited and closed the door behind him and then made his way down the hallway toward the kitchen. However, he was unaware that he was not alone in the hall...

Farther down the opposite way he headed, the head of a certain Mega Absol poked out behind a corner and watched as the legendary left. As soon as Mewtwo disappeared, she smiled excitedly and stepped out.

"Alright, guys. He's gone!" She said. Right behind her, a certain Gabite, Sylveon, Ivysaur, and floppy-eared Pikachu stepped out behind her.

"Light, what exactly are we doing again?" The Pikachu asked nervously. Light headed toward the legendary's room and stopped in front of the door as the other four followed behind.

"The answer, my dear friend Lauren, lies within this very room." She replied and patted the door behind her.

Lauren's eyes gained a frightened look. "In Mewtwo's room?!" She asked in disbelief. "I-I'm very sure he would _not _want us in there."

"Seriously, Light, what are you and Bryone up to?" The Sylveon, Warrior Kitty, asked with a raised eyebrow and her ribbons crossed over her chest.

"Well, ladies." Bryone spoke up as he walked up and sat next to Light. "Light and I have recently noticed that Mewtwo and Mr Johnson are working on something secret, for they have been often disappearing in this room with science stuff and all that jazz. So, we came to the conclusion that they're building something big and awesome."

"And we're gonna investigate." Light finished with a smirk. Lauren, Warrior Kitty, and Frost were now looking at the two blankly.

"Uhh, but if we get caught, wouldn't that be a bad thing?" The Sylveon finally asked. "Plus, what if the thing they're working on is super dangerous. I mean, why else would they keep it a secret from the rest of the Smashers?"

"Guys, we shouldn't do this." Lauren said, her fright now growing. "I-It isn't right and if we get caught by Mewtwo or Mr Johnson, especially Mewtwo, who know's what they'd do to us!" Light and Bryone glanced to each other then they both shrugged.

"Alright, you guys can stay out here." The Ivysaur said simply. "But we're gonna go check it out!" Before the other three could object, the two turned to the door, turned the knob, and entered inside the room.

"Light! Bryone! Come back!" Warrior Kitty quickly trotted in after them. Now Lauren and Frost remained outside in the hall.

"This isn't good. We gotta help get them outta there before something bad happens!" The Pikachu said worriedly.

The Gabite nodded. "You're right." A look of wonder then came on her face as she realized something. "Hold on, where's Mighty, Lilac, and Bryanna?"

"I think they were helping Falco and Link with something." Lauren replied. "We'll worry about them later, we have to get Light and Bryone." With that, she began to slowly and nervously enter the legendary's room with Frost following behind. Once the two were inside, they went wide eyed and stared at their surroundings in amazement. There were a bunch of papers and documents on one part of the wall as papers and gadgets scattered around the floor. Apparently, Mewtwo spends a loooot of his time within the room. Frost and Lauren walked farther into the dark room until they ended up bumping into Warrior Kitty, who was staring at it all as well.

"Did you find Light and Bryone?" The Gabite asked.

"No." Warrior Kitty replied with a shake of her head. "This room's too dark. Where's a light switch?" Right then, many scattering noises were heard and the three turned to see the Mega Absol and the Ivysaur approaching them in the darkness. Excited smiles were plastered on their faces.

"Guys! Look what we found on Mewtwo's desk!" Light said as Byone held up a little device with his vines. "I think this is what Mr Johnson and Mewtwo are working on." Alarm quickly spread through Lauren as her pupils dilated in panic.

"Bryone, put that down!" She shouted. "We don't know what it does!" Before the Ivysaur could object, she advanced forward and grabbed a hold of the device, trying to pull it away. However, Bryone only narrowed his eyes as he pulled back.

"Hey! We're not done with it yet! Let go!" He shouted. As the two started tug-of-warring with it, Lauren's paw accidentally pressed down on a large red button that was on the side. Immediately, a loud beep started sounding from the decive as a bright light started glowing from it. Frost, Light, Warrior Kitty, Lauren, and Bryone now looked down at it in alarm.

"OH SH-" The Sylveon yelled before the light lit up the entire the room.

Meanwhile, back in the hallway, five figures rounded the corner and made their way up the hall. "Thank you guys for helping us clean out the mansion's attic." Link said down to Lilac, Mighty, and Bryanna with a smile. "That place can be pretty difficult to get tidy."

"No problem." Bryanna replied with a smirk. "It wasn't a problem, anyway."

"Despite all the spiderwebs that were in there." Lilac spoke up. The Buneary was completely covered in many webs that stuck to her fur. Even a couple bit of tiny spiders were crawling around her. Strangely, though, she didn't seemed too bothered by it.

"Uh, you're probably gonna want to get those off of you..." Falco mumbled to her. All of a sudden, a large and loud explosion sounded and echoed through the hallway as a large cloud of dark smoke rose from Mewtwo's room. Link, Falco, Mighty, Bryanna, and Lilac jumped and came to a stop, staring at it all with wide eyes.

"What in the name of the Onis was that?!" Mighty finally shouted in confusion.

"I-I have no idea!" Link answered. They weren't the only ones who had saw the explosion. Just at the end of the hallway, Mewtwo stood with a glass of orange juice in his hand. He remained rigid in his spot as he saw the scene in complete horror.

"Oh no. Don't tell me..." He said quietly. He then rushed to the room, used his Psychic to move the smoke out of the way, and entered inside. When the other five saw him, they quickly followed after. They came in the room right as Mewtwo flipped the light switch on, and they all stared in wide eyes at what was in front of them. Five little Pokemon eggs lay on the ground around a completely destroyed device. As they stared at them in confusion, Mighty noticed that one egg had a Creeper toque on it, one had a gray bandanna beside it, one had a tie-dye bandanna on it, one had a gray hoodie on it, and the final one had a pair of sunglasses on top of it. It didn't take her long to put the puzzle pieces together.

"Guys!" She shouted in panic as she approached the eggs. "I...I think these eggs are Light, Bryone, Warrior Kitty, Frost, and Lauren!"

"Wait...Wait what?" Lilac asked and tilted her head. They all examined the eggs when they spotted the accessories on them as well. Shock hit them hard when they approached the eggs.

"Whoa, they...they are!" Bryanna said.

"But how? How in the hell did they turn into eggs?!" Falco asked.

"They messed with my device." The five turned to face Mewtwo. The legendary had knelt down and looked at the broken device.

"What do you mean? What device?" Link questioned.

"Me and Mr Johnson had been working on a project the past week." Mewtwo replied as he stood back up with the device in his hands. "It was supposed to be a cloning machine that takes the genetic material of an organism and makes an exact replica of it. But it was incomplete. Mr Johnson had gone out to get the final supplies that we needed so it could function properly, but it looks like those little pains in the tail had got a hold of it, and since it was incomplete, the effect didn't work properly and turned them into eggs instead."

Link, Might, Lilac, Falco, and Bryanna had remained silent as they took in the legendary's words. They then turned back to the eggs and looked at them. "So, you mean to say that the device technically turned them into unborn babies?" The Buneary asked.

"Correct." Mewtwo replied. Worry now struck them as looked down at the five eggs.

"Well, isn't there a way to turn them back?!" Falco asked.

Mewtwo only closed his eyes and shook his head with a sigh. "I'm afraid not. The device has been completely obliterated, and even if it wasn't, there is still no way to have turn them back. Cloning machines only make, not reverse." They had all fell silent as they let the information process in their minds. Finally, Lilac bent down and picked up egg-Light in her paws.

"We have to get them to Master Hand." She said. "Maybe he'll know what to do."

"Yeah, you're right." Bryanna agreed as she picked up egg-Lauren. Link then picked up egg-Warrior Kitty as Falco grabbed egg-Frost and egg-Bryone. The five quickly headed out of the door with Mewtwo following after, searching for the floating hand.

Well, this is a pretty interesting situation they have gotten into, now isn't it?

**Oh, most definitely. ****There you have it guys! I hope you all enjoyed and are interested so far! I'm just gonna say, I'm gonna reeeeaaally like writing this story -W- **

**Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	2. An Unsolved Issue

**Alright, everyone! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: An Unsolved Issue

"Can you hand me the screwdriver, Luigi?" Mario asked. In the Smash Mansion's living room, Mario and Luigi were busy working on the tv, for is was broken at the current moment. Ike, Fox, and Pikachu stood by the couch and watched them, waiting for it to be fixed. The younger plumber gave a nod at his brother's words and handed him the said tool from the tool box. Mario took it and tinkered around behind the tv. After doing this for a few moments, he stepped out from behind it, picked up the remote, and switched it on. The screen flickered on and projected perfectly like before. The red plumber gave an accomplished smile and wiped his hands.

"There you go, guys." He said.

"Thanks Mario!" Fox replied as he and the other two took their seats on the couch and begun to watch. Right then, Master Hand had entered the living room and floated up to the group.

"Good afternoon, Mario." He greeted the plumber then began to glance around the room. "Have, by any chance, seen any of the Rescuers today? I noticed it's been awfully quiet..." Mario narrowed his eyes in wonder as he thought about it. Finally, he shook his head.

"Well, I know that Bryanna, Lilac, and Mighty are helping Link and Falco clean out the attic." He said back. "But as for the rest, I haven't really seen them either."

"Neither have we." Ike said from the couch.

Pikachu then put on a worried expression. "You don't think they've got into something, have they?" He asked. "Or are in any trouble."

"That's what I'm fearing." Master Hand spoke up with a sigh. "It's usually not like them to be this quiet unless something has happened to them." Just as he finished his sentence, Sonic, Mega Man, and Snake had entered the living room. The three had spotted the floating hand and approached him.

"Hey Master Hand, have you seen Frost?" The soldier asked. "The last I saw her was this morning and I haven't seen her all day."

"Same with Light." The hedgehog added. "Me and Mega Man had found this popular viral video on the internet and I wanted to show it to her."

Master Hand turned to them and shook himself, as if he were shaking a head. "I'm afraid not. That's what Mario and I were just talking about right now."

"Huh..." Mega Man mumbled and scratched his head. "This is kinda...weird. Where did they go?" On the other side of of the living room, Lilac, Mighty, Bryanna, Falco, Link, and Mewtwo had exited the hallway. The five was still holding the egg-Rescuers while the legendary still had his broken device in his hands. They immediately spotted the group at the other end and quickly rushed over to them.

"Master Hand! Master Hand!" Lilac shouted as they reached them. "We have a _big _problem!" Master Hand and the other Smashers with him turned to the little group.

"A problem? What happened?" The floating hand questioned.

"Uh, well..." Mighty started, but trailed away nervously.

"Warrior Kitty, Light, Frost, Lauren, and Bryone had gotten into something of mine." Mewtwo spoke up and stepped forward. He held out his broken cloning device for the others to see it. "It was a cloning machine that Mr Johnson and I were working on all week. The five had found it and it turned them into eggs." Master Hand, Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, and Snake all stared at him blankly as they let his words process.

"Wait...They were turned into what?" The hedgehog finally asked in confusion.

"I'm afraid I'm not exactly following." Master Hand responded. "They were turned into...eggs?"

"Yes." Mewtwo nodded his head. Lilac, Bryanna, Falco, and Link then stepped forward and held out the eggs with the five Rescuers' accessories still on them. "They were turned into Pokemon eggs." Once seeing and hearing this, now everyone's eyes widen. Ike, Fox, and Pikachu hopped off the couch and gathered around with the rest as they all stared at the eggs in shock.

"Pokemon eggs?! What do you mean they were turned into Pokemon eggs?!" Snake demanded.

"My machine was incomplete." Mewtwo answered. "Mr Johnson had gone out the get the final supplies that we needed and I left it alone in my room to get a brief rest. I'm assuming the five had noticed us working on something and grew suspicious, thus they went to investigate. I come back to find the result being my device completely destroyed and the effects of it reversed their ages and turned them into eggs." Everyone was quiet as they took in the information and continued to look at the eggs.

"So, you mean to say that your thingymajig turned Light, Frost, Bryone, Warrior Kitty, and Lauren into babies?" Sonic finally asked.

"Well, why are you telling us this? Change them back!" Snake demanded with narrowed eyes. Mewtwo faced him and held up his hand.

"There is no way to fix their age." He said calmly but sternly. "The device has been destroyed, and there is no way for it to fix ages. Cloning machines don't work that way."

"That's why we came to find you." Mighty said, turning to Master Hand. "We were hoping you had a solution."

"Yeah! Use your magic and whatnot to fix them!" Lilac smiled. Master Hand faced the two Pokemon, looked back to the egg-Rescuers, and back again. After a moment of silence, gave a sigh.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I can't help you." Everyone snapped their attention to him in alarm.

"You can't help? What do you mean you can't help?!" Bryanna asked in a panicked tone.

"My magic can do many things, but it can't do anything that affects gender or age." Master Hand replied helplessly. "I can only change the forms and species on a being, but I can't do anything that affects the natural growth or traits of an organism."

The room fell silent once more as they looked to the hand and back at the eggs in the five's hands, a sense of dread washing over them. "So, they're just gonna stay as eggs, forever?" Lilac asked quietly.

"No, they're not." Mewtwo said, turning to face them. "My machine didn't stop their growth or aging, it just simply reversed their age back into infants. Meaning that, they'll just be eggs for the time span that of normal Pokemon eggs and soon, they'll hatch into infant Pokemon. Then they'll grow into toddlers, kids, then finally, back into their teens." He went quiet for a second and directed his gaze to the ground. "However, though, since they're actually human and not natural Pokemon, they won't grow and age like Pokemon. They'll grow the normal speed that humans do, which still makes this a problem."

"So, we'll have to wait fifteen years to have our normal friends back?" Mighty asked in disbelief. "But, then I'll be, like, twenty-nine when they're back to normal! I can't wait _that _long!"

Mario groaned and closed his eyes, pinching the ridge of his nose. "This is fantastic. Just fantastic." He muttered.

"What are we gonna do about this, then?!" Sonic demanded.

Mewtwo thought for a moment and brought his gaze back up to face them all. "Look, my device may not be able to fix their ages, but what I can do is I can create a different machine that can change age. Then, I'll be able to revive them to their normal state." Everyone looked at the legendary Pokemon with wide eyes. Then, they all started to get hopeful gleams as small smiles appeared on their faces.

"Can you really do that?" Link asked. When Mewtwo gave a nod, their smiles grew more as their dread started to fade away.

"However, it won't be fast." The legendary warned them. "I don't know exactly how long it will take to put a new machine together. It will take me about a week or more to try to research, find, and create a suitable blueprint to such a device, then it will take approximately another week to find the right supplies and tools required to put it together, then only Arceus knows how long it will take to build the device and test it until it'll finally be done."

"Then what the hell do we all do during that time period?" Falco asked bluntly.

"You all will have to care for Light, Warrior Kitty, Bryone, Lauren, and Frost." Everyone turned to face Master Hand as he said these words. Once he saw that he got all their attention, he continued. "If there's one thing that I know, is that Pokemon eggs are no more of an exception than any other infants. They're going to require attention and care to be sure of their safety until Mewtwo will be able to fix them. So until he fully completes his task to build an age-changing machine, you all are going to have to watch over the five."

The group remained silent as they stared at the hand blankly. After about ten seconds of blinking, Mega Man finally spoke up. "So, you're saying we have to act as their parents?" Master Hand only replied with a nod. Now nervousness started showing up in their eyes as they all glanced at each other. But, Ike then started to walk away from the group.

"Okay, you guys are on your own. I'm not dealing with this." With that, the mercenary had entered one of the many halls and disappeared from the living room. The others watched him as he left then turned back to each other.

"Okay, uh, I guess Sonic and I will take care of Light." Mega Man said as he grabbed the Absol egg from Lilac's paws. When he said this, Sonic's eyes widen and he started shaking his head.

"Whoa, hold up just a second! I don't know anything about caring for a kid! I'm not gonna-"

"Sonic, she's a baby now." Mega Man told him with a frown. "By the way, she's your sister! Are you just gonna turn your back on her when she's at a helpless state and age? What kind of older brother would you be if you did that? I mean, what if it was Tails that was reduced to a baby instead of Light? You wouldn't leave him, would you? Light is no different, you have to care for her."

Sonic was quiet as he looked at the blue bomber, who still held his frown. He glanced over to see the others looking at him as well then he looked down at egg-Light in Mega Man's hands. His friend did have a point. If he were just turn around and go about his life, leaving the egg on it's own, what kind of brother would he be? An awful one, that's for sure. Finally, he gave a quiet sigh in defeat.

"You're right, Mega. I shouldn't just walk out on this. I'll help take care of Light." He said. Mega Man gave a smile and patted the hedgehog's back.

"Good to hear." He responded. Snake then stepped forward and took egg-Frost from Falco.

"I'll take care of Frost." He said. "It is my responsibility as a father to care for my daughter, after all. Especially when she's young."

"I'll take Warrior Kitty." Pikachu said as he grabbed and held the Eevee egg. "She did become sort of a sister figure to me ever since she and Pichu got close."

"Then I guess that leaves Bryone with me." Bryanna mumbled as she continued to hold the egg. "Huh, it's gonna feel really weird to have to look after my own twin brother..."

"Don't worry, Link, Falco, and us will will help you!" Lilac told the Charmander cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Mighty agreed with a smile.

"Wait, what?" Falco and Link asked in unison, eyes wide.

"Wait a second." Mario spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. He was thinking about something for a moment then looked to them all. "Who's gonna watch over Lauren?" The rest looked to each other questioningly as they started considering the plumber's words. However, Sonic only gave a smirk and chuckled.

"Oh, I know who's gonna have to take care of Lauren..."

**(Page Break) **

Footsteps echoed through the lone hallway of the Assist Hotel as four certain trophies made their way down. "So, why are we being called to the lobby again?" Hammer Bro asked.

"Not sure." Shadow replied. "They said that someone was hear to deliver something important to me."

"Well, if it's to you, why do have to come with you?" Midna questioned and Dillon nodded in agreement. When the dark hedgehog only gave a shrug, they all continued on. After walking down the hall for another minute or so, they all finally reached to hotel's lobby. But, they stopped and looked in surprise to see Sonic and Mega Man standing there and waiting for them by the front desk. What confused them the most, though, was that the two were both holding what looked to be Pokemon eggs.

"So, uh, is there a certain way to hold these things?" The blue bomber asked as he flipped egg-Light and held it upside down. Sonic looked over at him and gave him a scowl.

"Well, for all I know, you don't hold them like that." He grumbled. As Mega Man flipped the egg back up, Midna, Shadow, Dillon, and Hammer Bro approached the two.

"Hey, what's up guys?" The armadillo asked.

"Alright, Faker. What do you have for me that's so 'important'?" Shadow asked with narrowed eyes. "And I swear to Chaos, if it's another one of your stupid pranks-"

"Don't worry, Shads, it's not a prank." Sonic told him with a smirk. "Here ya go." He then held out the Pokemon egg and plopped right into Shadow's hands. The four Assist Trophies stared down at the egg in the dark hedgehog's arms for an awkward, silent moment. They then glanced back up at the two Smashers that stood before them. Sonic only continued to smirk at them while Mega Man began to shift his feet nervously from their gazes.

"...An egg?" Hammer Bro finally said in confusion.

"Uh...I'm sorry, I don't understand." Dillon mumbled and scratched his head. "Why did you give us an egg and what is it for?"

"What are you up to?" Shadow asked suspiciously.

"Look, that isn't just some ordinary egg." Sonic replied, scratching at his ear.

"It's a Pokemon egg." Mega Man added in. "Or, to be more specific, it's...Lauren."

"Lauren?!" The four Assist Trophies shouted at the same time, looking back down at the egg in shock.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on! How is this Lauren? How did she turn into an egg?!" Midna questioned. Shadow then grabbed Sonic by the fur on his chest and glared him in the eyes.

"What did you do to her, Faker?" He demanded in a dangerously quiet tone.

"Hey! Hey! This was not my fault!" Sonic said to his defense and pulled himself out of Shadow's grasp. "She did this to herself, okay."

"But, how?" Hammer Bro continued to ask, still very confused.

Sonic heaved a sigh and placed his hands on his hips. "Look, long story short, Mewtwo was working on some do-hickey back at the mansion, Light, Warrior Kitty, Frost, Lauren, and Bryone messed with it, and they turned themselves into babies. Master Hand told us to take care of them until Mewtwo is able to create something to change them back. So in the meantime, you have a baby Pokemon on your hands to look after, alright?" Sonic gave on last smirk and turned back to the entrance to the hotel. "Have fun parenting." With that, the hedgehog exited through the doors with Mega Man following after and soon, they were gone.

Shadow, Midna, Dillon, and Hammer Bro remained silent as they stared after them with wide eyes, not sure what to think or how to react, basically. After a moment of this, the dark hedgehog looked back down at egg-Lauren in his hands then turned to look at the other three. Dillon and Hammer Bro faced him as well, giving him awkward and unsure looks, but Midna only gave him a blunt look and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, don't look at us like that. I'm not paying for child support." She muttered.

**Oh, this outta be fun, now won't it? XD **

**Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	3. Care for the Eggs pt 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 3: Care for the Eggs pt 1

The doors to the Smash Mansion's library opened as Lilac, Mighty, and Bryanna walked in with Falco and Link following close after. The Charmander still held egg-Bryone in her hands. After Sonic and Mega Man had left to deliver egg-Lauren to the Assist Hotel, Mr Johnson had then returned with the supplies. Of course, he questioned about the eggs. Once Mario had explained everything and the Noctowl had went with Mewtwo to start planning on how to put a machine together. While they did, the group had split up to care for their eggs. As of now, the group in charge of egg-Bryone had headed to the library.

"Okay." Lilac said as she glanced around. "We're gonna need a book to tell us how to take care of baby Pokemon. Now where could we find something like that?"

"Well, isn't it that you just have to walk around a lot and the egg hatches?" Mighty asked curiously.

"Yeah, but that's by game standards." Lilac replied. "I thinkt it's completely different when you're actually holding one in your hands."

Link thought for a moment as he scanned the many shelves of the library. "I think a book on caring for eggs would be found the Pokemon section."

"Then let's check it out." Bryanna said. The rest nodded and the three girls eagerly bounded off with the two Smashers following behind. After a couple minutes of walking and searching, they finally came across a section that was labeled "Pokemon Info". The five started walking through the isles and looked on the shelves for the right book. Soon, Mighty found one.

"Guys! Here it is!" She said excitedly as she grabbed the book. The rest gathered around the Vulpix and Falco took the book and looked at the cover.

"Pokemon Young: The daycare guide to care and raise for eggs. Written by Darycare owner of Kanto." He read then turned to the others with a doubtful look. "So that old guy that owns the daycare wrote this? Are you sure that we should use this? I mean, doesn't he not know where the eggs com from?"

"I'm pretty sure he only says that to avoid having to give ten-year-old kids 'The Talk'." Link told him.

"Then we're going with this." Lilac smiled as Falco handed her the book. "Now let's see here..." She opened the cover and started flipping through the many pages. She finally came across what they needed and began to read. "Ah, here we go. When caring for a Pokemon egg, it is important to keep it warm at all times. You can keep in within an egg case to do this if you're traveling. It is best to have your parent Pokemon stay with the egg and keep it warm with it's body heat. Another way to keep the egg incubated, and what will also speed up the hatching process, is to keep it with a Pokemon that has either of the two abilities, Flame Body or Magma Armor."

The group had let the info set in their minds after the Buneary finished reading. "Man, if only one of us had Flame Body..." Mighty mumbled.

"Keep it warm?" Bryanna repeated with a strange look. "How are we gonna do that? Sit on it like birds?" They all then fell silent as looks of wonder came across their faces. Slowly, Link, Mighty, Lilac, and Bryanna turned to look at Falco. The pilot immediately caught on to what they were thinking.

"Hell, no." He said quietly with a scowl. "I'm _not_ doin' that; that's mother stuff."

"Then, how else will we keep it warm?" Mighty asked.

Next thing they knew, they were in Link's room with egg-Bryone burrito wrapped in three different layers of blankets and resting on the hylian's bed. The only part of the egg that was visible was the wery tip of the top poking out from the blankets. Lilac, Mighty, and Bryanna stood and smiled proudly at their handywork.

"That outta do it." The Buneary said.

"Okay." Falco spoke up as he and Link stood by the bedroom door. "Anyway, the book says we're gonna need a lot of stuff to care for this egg. So Link and I are goin' out to Smashville to shop."

"Alright, you can count on us to watch Bryone." Lilac responded.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Link mumbled.

"They'll be fine, let's just get going." Falco said and the two headed out of the room and down the hall. "Jeez, I feel like I'm actually taking care of my own kid..." The pilot muttered as they left. Back in the room, the three girls were quiet as they turned back around to look at the covered Bulbasaur egg.

"Sooo, now what?" Lilac finally asked.

"...I know where to get some paint." Mighty replied. She and the Buneary turned to each other and gave wide smiles. However, Bryanna started rubbing her head.

"Oh boy..."

**(Page Break) **

Within Pikachu's room, Jigglypuff sat on her bed, a book in her hand. Pichu lay on her's with earbuds in her ears, loud music blasting out of it. As the two went on with their business, the door to the room opened and Pikachu entered. Jigglypuff looked up to him, but her eyes widen in surprise when she saw the egg he held in his paws. She put her book down and hopped off her bed, quickly approaching the electric-type. Pichu had noticed her brother's entrance and saw the egg as well, so she got off her bed as well.

"Pikachu, what is this?" The Balloon Pokemon asked. "Where did you get that egg?"

"Have you been 'messing around'?" Pichu asked with a snicker. A light blush tinted Pikachu's cheeks as he gave her a scowl and pointed his ears back.

"No, I haven't." He growled then turned to Jigglypuff. "There's a bit to explain, actually. You see, Mewtwo and Mr Johnson had been working on a cloning machine, but it was incomplete. Light, Warrior Kitty, Lauren, Frost, and Bryone had found it and messed with it, but it was incomplete, so the effects turned them into eggs. Master Hand wants us to take care of them until Mewtwo and Mr Johnson can make a machine to change them back."

Jigglypuff and Pichu were silent as they took in this information and looked at the egg in his paws. "That's...well, that's a bit of a bad situation..." Jigglypuff finally said quietly.

"So, then, who's this?" Pichu asked as she started poking at the egg.

"This is Warrior Kitty. I offered to care for her." Pikachu replied.

Pichu's eyes widen as she continued to inspect the egg. "Wait, really? So Warrior Kitty is _inside _this egg?...Weird."

"Are you sure you'd be able to handle this sort of responsibility?" Jigglypuff asked the electric-type worriedly. "You've never cared for an egg before."

"I know, but I have been taking care of Pichu on my own since she was really little, so I have some experience of what I'm doing."

"Well, why don't I help you out. After all, caring for a child isn't easy, so you're going to need it."

"Yeah, why don't I help out!" Pichu added with an excited smile. "Warrior Kitty's been a great sister to me, so I think it's my turn to return the favor." Pikachu looked at the two females in front of him. Both Jigglypuff and Pichu were giving him bright, kind smiles, in which he had returned.

"Thanks, guys." He said then looked down at the Eevee egg. "I mean, this is Warrior Kitty we're looking after, now. Knowing her, she wouldn't be too much of a pain to handle."

**Okay, guys. My phone decided to act stupid today and won't let me write any further than this. I don't know why it's doing this, but hopefully it'll go back to normal tomorrow. So, I'm gonna have to split this chapter into two separate parts. So about this. -.- **

**But, thank you all for reading, anyway! The next part will be up soon! See ya! **


	4. Care for the Eggs pt 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 4: Care for the Eggs pt 2

"Okay." Sonic said as he entered his, Snake's, Mega Man's, and Pac-Man's room. Right next to the blue bomber's bed and the hedgehog's drawer, Mega Man was opening an old looking cardboard box and was shifting through it. "Mega, I just talked to Red. He gave me a list of things we should do and need in order to-"

"What do you think?" The robot interrupted. Sonic looked over at him, but went silent and put on a what-the-hell look. Mega Man had a baby carrier strapped to his chest with egg-Light resting in the little pouch and a bright smile on his face. The atmosphere was dead silent for a few moments until the hedgehog decided to speak.

"What is that?" He asked quietly.

"It's like some sort of baby carrier." Mega Man replied. "Since we're in charge of Light, I thought it would've been useful for us to use." Sonic's what-the-hell expression went away as he closed his eyes, lowered his ears, and rubbed his head.

"Okay, first off, where did you even _get _that?" He continued to question.

"I found it in this box that was in the attic."

"But, why would that even be in the-okay. Mega, I think you're taking this a bit too seriously. We're just watching Light until Mewtwo changes her back to normal."

"What do you mean 'I'm taking this too seriously'? If we're gonna be watching over Light, then we also have to care for her. In order to do that, we have to think like a parent and let those instincts take over so we know exactly what we should be doing when caring for a kid and act on them for the better of her good health and safety."

The room room went silent once again as Sonic stared at Mega Man with a deadpanned expression. Finally he sighed and scratched at his ear. "Y'know, sometimes I question why I'm even friends with you." Just then, the door to the room opened again as Snake entered with egg Frost in his hands. The soldier spotted the two and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the blur bomber with the baby carrier on his chest.

"...I don't want to know." He simply said and headed over to his bed.

"So." Mega Man spoke up and turned back to Sonic. "What were saying about Red?"

"Red gave me a list of things we have to do and what we need in order to take care of Light." Sonic replied and looked down at the paper in his hands. "First, we need to make sure we keep the egg warm at all times, or else it will...lead to an unborn death..."

Mega Man turned to the drawer that the hedgehog slept in and saw the piles of blankets hanging off it. "I think we can handle that." He said.

"Next, we need to keep it with us at all times and not let it out of our sight." Sonic continued.

"Check!" Mega Man smiled and pointed to the carrier on his chest.

"Then we'll, oh jeez..." Sonic muttered and lowered his ears. "For after the egg hatches, we're gonna need to get formula made specifically for baby Pokemon and just...a lot of baby stuff..." He started rubbing his head again in aggrivation. "Dear Chaos, I'm not ready for this..."

"I think we can handle it." Mega Man said with confidence. "I mean, we've saved our worlds countless times and faced up with great enemies. I'm sure taking care of a baby Pokemon won't be so bad."

"I hope you'r right..." Sonic mumbled. The two fell quiet again when the hedgehog looked back at the baby carrier on the robot's chest with egg-Light still inside the pouch. "Please, can you just take that off?"

On the other side of the room, Snake sat on his bed. He had overheard the two's conversation and the things that would be needed in order to care for the eggs. He gave a sigh and closed his eyes. It did sound like a lot to do, and since he hasn't cared for a child before, he had no experience. This was diffinitely a huge responsiblility that he was putting on his shoulders. Could he do it?

Snake reopened his eyes and looked down at egg-Frost in his arms. He then gave a smile. If it would be a challenge, he was able to take it. Frost was his daughter figure after all. It's like he said back in the living room, it's his responsibility as a father to care for her. Plus, since he was unable to have kids of his own, this will probably the only chance he could ever get in his life to know what it would be like to be a parent. To have a family. If it's going to be a hassle to handle, so be it! He's Solid Snake. He won't any challenges get in his way.

**(Page Break) **

"So what are we gonna do with Lauren?" Midna asked. She, Dillon, Shadow, and Hammer Bro walked down one of the halls of the Assist Hotel. The dark hedgehog heaved a sigh as he looked back down at the egg in his hands.

"We're just going to have to take care of her, like Master Hand wants us to do." He replied.

"But how do we do that exactly?" Dillon questioned. "None of us are parents, we don't know what to do."

"We'll just look it up." Hammer Bro suggested. "Simple." The four finally approached Dillon's, Shadow's, and Hammer Bro's room and entered inside.

"We're going to have to keep Lauren in here to care for her." Shadow said. "Now we just need a place to put her."

Dillon snapped his claws and smiled. "I think I got something for that!" He bounded across the room and shoved the top half of his body under his bed. A bunch of shuffling noises sounded from under there as he searched for something. Finally, he pulled himself out and went back to the other three with something in his hands. "Here!" He said and held out a beat-up, dirty cardboard box in front of them. Shadow, Midna, and Hammer Bro stared down at it then at the armadillo in disbelief.

"We're not keeping an egg, holding a young Pokemon, in a dirty cardboard box." Shadow said to him with a scowl. "That's bad care!"

"Alright, alright." Dillon said. He grabbed a near by pillow and placed it at the bottom of the box and held it out again. "There, happy?" The three were silent as they stared back at him with deadpanned expressions.

"Hey, can I see that real quick?" Midna asked. Dillon gave her a confused look and cautiously handed her the box. Midna took it in her hands and smiled. "Thanks." She then smashed the box hard on his head, knocking him to the ground. "Moron..."

"Here, we'll just do this." Hammer Bro stepped over Dillon and went to his bed. He picked up a blanket. He came back to the other two and put it on Shadow's bed, shaping it so it resembled a little nest. "We'll just put Lauren in this and Shadow can keep her on his bed. At least, until we can find something better to put her in."

"I guess we can go with that." Shadow said and placed egg-Lauren in the little blanket nest.

"So now what?" Midna asked. They all fell silent as they tried to think of what to do next. Finally, after a few, silent, awkward moments, Hammer Bro pulled out a phone.

"Next, Google." He said.

**And here's part 2! Okay, my phones not being an idiot anymore, so I was able to finish this. Now, the next chapters will be about our beloved Rescuers, Smashers, and Assist Trophies takin care of the eggs! Thinks outta get fun...**

**Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	5. Egg Hunt pt 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Sorry about the delay yesterday, I had testing at school, so I was mentally exhausted, and I had just finished the prologue to an original story of mine. Yeah, I was all typed-out and stuff. Well anyway, enjoy! **

Chapter 5: Egg Hunt pt 1

It was the next day. The sunlight shone through the window of the room as Shadow, Midna, Dillon, and Hammer Bro were fast asleep. The koopa and armadillo were slumped on their beds, the twilight imp was laying on a blanket on the ground, and the hedgehog was resting on his bed. Shadow was slowly beginning to drift back awake when he realized that something was...missing. The blanket that had egg-Lauren was resting against his body last night felt empty; there was no egg in it. Eyes flying open, Shadow sat straight up and saw that egg-Lauren was gone.

Hastily, he started searching around his bed and glancing around the room. The egg was gone. "Where's Lauren?!" Shadow shouted loudly, causing the other three to snap awake in alarm.

"Whowhatwhere?!" Hammer Bro said, looking around wildly.

"What happened?" Midna asked the slightly freaked out hedehog.

"Lauren's gone." Shadow replied, still frantically looking around the room. "She's not where I put her last. She's not in the room!" Now the others were wide awake as they all immediately got up from their beds.

"She's gone! You mean you lost her?" Dillon asked in disbelief.

"Wow, way to go, Shadow." Midna said with a glare and started clapping sarcastically. "It's barely been one day and the egg is lost already. Great parenting."

"It's not my fault." Shadow said to her. "When we went to sleep last night, I had her next to me. The only way that Lauren has gone missing is someone had to have taken her."

"Then where could she be?" Hammer Bro asked worriedly. Just then, a smell drifted into the room from the hall. When it hit the four's noses, their eyes widen and their blood ran cold.

The smell of fried eggs.

**(Page Break) **

The door to the kitchen flew open as Shadow, Midna, Dillon, and Hammer Bro quickly rushed in. Immediately, they skid to a stop and stared in horror at what was in front of them. Lyn stood next to the stove with a frying pan, which had scrambled eggs on it. The swords woman noticed someone had entered and she turned to see the four standing there.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" She greeted. They didn't answer. They just kept staring at the frying pan with the eggs in complete terror. Shadow swayed on his feet and fell face-first to the ground, unconscious.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" Dillon shouted.

Lyn gave him a strange look. "Uh...making omelets." Hammer Bro ran forward and snatched the frying pan from the stove. He held the scrambled eggs in his hands and looked down at it tragically, tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh dear, sweet Lauren." He said quietly. "She was so young, and she did so much for our world. To think that she had suffered such a terrible fate...To be made into an omelet." Hammer Bro burried his face in the eggs and began to sob softly. Dillon started pacing back and forth while Midna bit at her nails nervously.

"Oh God, what has happened?" The armadillo mumbled in a panicked tone. "Master Hand is gonna murder us!" Lyn had remained silent as she looked at them all in confusion.

"Okay, what is going on?" She asked. "Why are you all crying over my omelet?"

"An accident happened back at the Smash Mansion and it turned Lauren into a Pokemon egg." Midna explained, still looking very nervous. "Master Hand wanted us to take care of her until they find a way to turn her back."

"But the first thing we wake up to this morning is her missing from the room and scrambled in an omelet!" Dillon finished.

"Wait, are you guys talking about that egg Isabelle had earlier?"

Midna and Dillon snapped around to see Knuckle Joe a little ways away, munching on cereal. Hammer Bro even lifted his head, bits of eggs stuck to his face. "I-Isabelle?" The koopa repeated.

Knuckle Joe nodded and shoved a spoonful in his mouth. "Yeah, about thirty minutes ago, she went to your guys' room to ask if you've seen her feather duster. I guess you all were still asleep, but she came back holding a Pokemon egg."

"Do you know where she is?" Midna interrogated.

"Her and Ashley went to Smashville to but stuff to take care of the egg, or something like that." Knuckle Joe replied.

"Shadow. Shadow, wake up!" Dillon started shaking the dark hedgehog to get him back up. But Shadow didn't move or make a noise. The armadillo sighed in annoyance, but Midna only floated to one of the cupboards, grabbed a cup, and filled it with ice water. When she came back, she dumped the water from the cup onto the hedgehog. That woke him up.

Shadow's eyes flew open at the sudden coldness and he sat straight up with a startled yelp. He shook the water from his fur and glared at the twilight imp. "What was that for?!" He demanded.

"Well, how else were we gonna get you up?" Midna countered.

"Shadow, we know where Lauren is." Dillon spoke up, getting back on topic.

Shadow turned to him with his full attention. "Where is she?"

"Isabelle took her and she and Ashley are down in Smashville." Dillon replied. Shadow didn't waste any time to get back up on his feet and quickly head toward the front of the hotel.

"We have to find them before something happens." He said curtly without turning back to the others. "Let's go!" Midna and Dillon glanced at each other and followed after him. Hammer Bro then turned around to Lyn and handed her back the scrambled eggs.

"Here, you can have these back." He said.

Lyn gave a slightly uncomfortable look and gently pushed his hands away. "Ehhh, you can keep them. I'll just make more." She said.

Hammer Bro looked back at her and blinked. "Okay!" He took a bite out of the scrambled eggs and turned and headed out of the kitchen to follow the other two. "Wait up, guys!" Lyn watched as he disappeared and shook her head.

"I think some of that Smasher chaos is rubbing off on us..." She muttered.

**Lyn, when _I'm _writing the story, everything will be chaos... :D**

**Well, all I know is that I'm gonna love writing this story arc with the Assist Trophies! Expect madness and hilarity! Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	6. Meanwhile

**Hey guys! Warrior Kitty here with a few announcements. **

**I know I haven't updated this story and "Spell Gone Wrong" in quite a long time. Well, part of the reason is because I'm currently working on a Sonic Halloween fic, so this one was put on hold. But, I have some important things to say. **

**I think I'm gonna put both this story and "Spell Gone Wrong" on hold, for I'm am just extremely tired. Now hear me out, let me explain this! I have been doing quite a lot of activity on here as of...the ending half of this year. Starting back in the summer of this year, I was working on "Feelings from the Shadows", but I suffered through my worst writer's block, so I've been keeping that up nearly all of summer break. Once I finished it, I had the rest of August for a break, but then the whole Sara nonsense started up, so I got to work on "Fallen Revenge". When I completed that, I got to work on "Spell Gone Wrong" then on this current stories. **

**You see, I worked on two pretty major stories within this time span and I've been quick to start on two others just directly after. I've published a lot of stories, so I am mentally exhausted! I'm in dire need of a break. Now don't take this the wrong way! I am not discontinuing these stories and I'm most definitely not saying that I'm tired of writing in general. I'm not leaving the site, I've just only been doing story after story and finished two huge ones, so I'm just tired! I only need a break to relax my mind! **

**So, I'm gonna put this story, "Of Rescuers and Toddlers" on hold until I am done with my break. For "Spell Gone Wrong", I'm actually gonna put that on hold to and get back on it once I finish "The Smash Rescuers" series. I know, that kinda sucks and, if my predictions are correct, that's gonna be about a year or two wait until Smash Rescuers is completely done, but I've just recently started planning the plot for "Legend of the Aura Shard", so my mind's just been Smash Rescuers, Smash Rescuers, Smash Rescuers, so I can't really find any motivation for "Spell Gone Wrong". Yeah, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not giving up on it! Don't worry! **

**I don't know how long my break will be, probably just for November and December then I start back up again in January. I'll also still be active on Deviant Art, so you can keep your eyes out for there! But yeah, once I'm done with my Sonic Halloween fic, I'll be going on my break. I'm sorry to announce this, but like I said, all I need is a break to rest my mind! Then I'll be back! :D But, like always, I can't just post author's notes, so here's just a quick substitute chapter for you all! **

Chapter 6: Meanwhile...

The patter of keys on a keyboard sounded through the room as Mewtwo sat at his desk. He was currently, he was looking up any possible steps and instructions to help him create a machine to restore Light, Frost, Warrior Kitty, Lauren, and Bryone to their normal age. His purple eyes were narrowed with concentration as he focused hard, beads of sweat building on his forehead. While he did this, the door to the room opened and Mr Johnson flew in. He glided over to the legendary and with a flap of his wings, landed on the desk.

"So, did you find anything yet?" He asked curiously.

Mewtwo remained silent for a moment then heaved a sigh, looking up from his computer and toward the Noctowl. "No." He replied simply. "I've been searching and searching all of last night and nearly this entire morning and I still haven't found anything. I'm beginning to think that there aren't any ideas and equipment for an age revival device. I don't know what we can do, if we don't find one..." Mr Johnson looked at the stressed Pokemon with sympathy. He then put on a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, I know it may be difficult to try and find information for such a device, but we have to pull through this." He said reassuringly. "But we can't just give up on them. I mean, think of the kids' families back at home. We can't just wait another fifteen years so they can be sent back to them. I mean, they might not even remember them for all we know! So if we just try harder, we can accomplish this."

Mewtwo was silent as he stared back at the teacher. He quickly directed his glance away as he let his words sink in, many thoughts rushing through his head. Finally, he gave a small smile and looked back to the Noctowl. "You do have a point, I can't just give up. I mean, it does take a little time to achieve such a scientific creation, so I just need to pull through."

"That's the spirit." Mr Johnson replied.

Mewtwo then put on a concerned expression as a new thought entered his mind. "But, what worries me, though, is what the others will end up doing to the eggs while all of this is in development. I'm most positive that there is no machine that can revive the dead, especially for eggs."

"Ah, I'm sure nothing will happen." Mr Johnson said with shrug. "The Smashers can tend to be...a little out there, but they are responsible. I'm pretty sure that they can take good care of the eggs."

"I guess you're correct. Besides, what worst can happen while we're in progress of making this age machine?"

"Yeah, it's not like someone somewhere is deciding to take a break for the next two months, which somehow affects us and all space and time will stop here until she decides to start again."

Mr Johnson and Mewtwo let out humored chuckles at the teachers words, but very slowly, realization started to show in their eyes. As they started to think about it more, their chuckles slowed down until they started sounding nervous. Finally, they came to a stop and went silent as their eyes were now wide with shock. Mr Johnson and Mewtwo blinked a few times then turned to face the readers, their shock now turning into alarm.

"Uh..." The said in unison.

**And now...their time stops. **

**Okay guys, so now I will be starting on my break! I hope you guys do understand my reasoning to this and remember, it's just to rest my mind! Thank you all for taking the time to read this update and see you all in two months! **

**- Warrior Kitty :)**


End file.
